Teen Titans:Killers
by StormJedi
Summary: What would happen if the Titans decided to not allow murderers to live? What if they truly valued the lives of the innocent? Would it end there? Or would they simply spiral out of control? There is a reason heroes will not kill.


_**I don't own the Teen Titans**_

**Hey guys, lately I've been watching Justice League and Justice League Unlimited episodes on Netflix, they recently came out. I've been seriously thinking about the major superhero tenant, never kill. Why? Why is the life of a villain worth more than the people he has killed? So being better versed in Teen Titans than Young Justice, I present to you Robin, after I have toyed with his mind.**

* * *

Being a hero always had a single stipulation, never kill. Injure, sure, knock unconscious, absolutely, maim, go for it, but never kill. This was something Robin struggled with lately, despite this being the first and, according to batman, most important rule. To kill was to stop being a hero, and start being a monster. According to theorists, if a hero killed a mass murderer, he would eventually kill a mugger. A hero would go from being a protector of the people, to being a malicious god, enforcing his will upon the innocent.

Recently, Beast Boy had rented, on the Titan's tab of course, a classic movie called _Star Wars._ Despite watching this many times before, this time it seemed to rock Robin even more. The Jedi were the protectors of the innocent, same as his team was, but with the exception of killing. They used their abilities and talents to stop innocent lives from being taken. What was their secret?

A Jedi was always in control of their emotions, a Jedi never used his abilities for his own gain, but for the protection of others, a Jedi kept himself ready, trained, and prepared for danger. A Jedi never ceased to ensure the protection of the innocent, and a Jedi only stepped in where the authority could not handle a situation.

Robin took a close look at his team. Raven had control of her emotions, but it was a constant battle. Killing someone might unleash her anger, never a good thing with Raven. Beast Boy, if he killed, he would end up in a blood lust, his animal instinct would take him down a dark path. Cyborg, he joked about killing sometimes, but did he have it in him? He watched his mother killed before his eyes. Starfire, princess of Tamaran, and a warrior, a _warrior_. Did she kill in her past? Was she capable of doing so now?

* * *

"Hey Starfire, can we talk a sec?"

"Of course friend Robin, what shall we talk about?"

"I was wondering Star, what was your planet like, you said you came from a race of warriors, right?"

Was that fear in her eyes? "Yes friend Robin, being a warrior is the highest honor for a Tamaranian."

Well, it was now or never. "Have you ever killed someone Star?"

A blush filled Starfire's face. "...Yes Robin, I have. My people have fought the Gordanians many times."

"So you are ok with killing?"

"Oh Robin, I would never kill one of our adversar-"

"It's ok Star, I've been thinking about some things, and I think maybe we should deal with villains more harshly."

"But does that not go against what the Batman has taught you?"

"Yes, but I think things need to chance, why do we let the innocent die, and the evil live?"

"Are you sure Robin? I do not think Batman would want you to kill."

"Probably not, but I think it's time for a change."

* * *

"...and so team, we are going to be dealing with villains like Slade more harshly from now on. I don't expect you to kill, but I want you to know that I will be."

Raven was the first to speak up. "Robin, are you sure about this? We are basically deciding who gets to live, and who dies. We're heroes, not gods."

"What would you have us do Raven? Every time it's the same thing, a villain kills some people, we get called out, we lock the villain up, he escapes. Rinse, repeat. Only more people are going to die unless we change something. The government locks them up as criminally insane, but insane people can still kill. The insane should be treated like insane animals, put down."

At this, Beast Boy looked a little pale. "Dude, I don't think this is a good idea."

Cyborg spoke next. "Yo Rob, I don't think we should do this either."

"I didn't expect this to be easy, and I want to put it to a vote, all those in favor of being more aggressive against villains that kill?

Robin, Starfire, and Raven raised their hands. "All opposed?" Beast Boy and Cyborg raised their hands. "Ok, vote approved."

* * *

"...and to recap, this morning Slade and his robots attacked the Bank of Perez, killing thirty and injuring another twenty. When the Teen Titans arrived on the scene, Jump City citizens were shocked to see Robin kill Slade, reportedly with Slade's own sword. After the incident, Robin gave this statement: 'It is time for a change. It is time for the innocent to be safe. It is time to stop letting the evil live. We are only changing our policy for murderers, otherwise normal operations will continue.' After this, the Titans returned to their tower, and no one has seen them appear at the local pizza shop, as is normal after a victory. Critics are wondering if the Titans are beginning a spiral that will eventually destroy them. I'm Pamela Dern, Jump City News."

* * *

Life was good for the Titans. Few villains that killed were left. But a new problem had arisen, villains that did everything but kill. Attackers would torture, rape, or maim innocents, but not kill them. Often, the citizen died from his wounds.

"Titans, we need to stop these monsters, I call a vote to kill villains who rape their victims."

Beast Boy spoke up. "Dude, you said we would only kill killers."

"Beast Boy, villains are doing everything but killing, they are toying with us, testing how far we will go."

"Think about it Beast Boy, what would you do if me or Starfire were raped?" asked Raven.

A glint seemed to come into Beast Boy's eye, a feral one. "Ok team, vote to kill Rapists, all for?" said Robin.

With Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy's hands raised, Cyborg was the only one left. "Friend Cyborg, why are you not in agreement with this?"

"Star, I think we're taking this a little far, we're becoming desensitized to death."

"It's ok Cyborg, we will watch out for each other, no one is going to become a monster." replied Robin.

* * *

_four months later_

"The Teen Titans have announced that anyone who tortures or maims someone will be put to death, along with anyone who rapes or kills a civilian. Critics are calling out the Titans for playing god, deciding who lives and who dies. We have not yet received a reply from the Justice League, but apparently they know about this, and are not stepping in."

* * *

_four more months later_

"Citizens of Jump City, this will be our last broadcast here at Jump City News, the Titans have announced that quote, 'slanderous media', will not be tolerated. For our objectiveness, we are being shut down. While there is still time I urge citizens to leave Jump City-"

For those watching this momentous broadcast, it was reported that a black raven appeared in the room, and flew towards the camera, the last thing seen before the broadcast was cut.

For a certain person in Gotham, it was time to step in.

* * *

Batman flew towards Jump City, debating what he should say, going over the five Titans, their strengths, weaknesses, and tactics. With a heavy heart, Batman landed on top of the Tower, unsurprised to see four of the Titans waiting for him. Batman shut down the engines, and stepped out of the Batplane.

"Robin." said Batman.

"Batman." said Robin.

All was silent this night, the curfew imposed by the Titans was in full effect.

"Why have you done this Robin? Haven't I taught you better?"

"You taught me weakness, you taught me that the life of a killer is worth more than the killed."

"And then what Robin? Now you kill any who oppose you, now you are the killer!"

Batman saw the slight hand movement Robin made, four versus one, this wasn't going to be easy.

A heavy blow hit the back of Batman's neck, with a grunt, Batman collapsed on the roof.

"Where did you think Beast Boy was Batman? You think I wouldn't be prepared for you? You taught me well, _master_."

Another hit, this one breaking four of his ribs, he could feel each one of them. With a heavy sigh, Batman closed his eyes, he had failed. Robin had won.

* * *

_Metropolis_

"The Teen Titans have been arrested by the Justice League, after the Titans killed Robin's former master, Batman. It is unknown what will happen to Gotham and Jump City, but we do know that the Titans will not be executed for their crimes. Deemed criminally insane, they are being taken to Arkam Asylum, to spend the rest of their days."

* * *

**Some may argue Robin wouldn't give up his code of honor so easily, that is possible, but what if he had doubts, at his most vulnerable moment? Surely he has felt the pain of a death close to him before.**

**Some may argue that Batman wouldn't go down with one hit, that he would have known about Beast Boy behind him. Not if Beast Boy was a mosquito, or literally a fly on the wall. All Beast Boy would have had to do was morph into a heavy animal, and slam Batman on the back of the neck.**

**Some may argue that writing a story about a hero killing is pointless and illogical, well, you would be right. I plan to write this story again some day, possibly with the Titans killing without succumbing to blood lust.**

**Wow, seriously long Author's notes. Review, tell me what you think, the discussion of superhero ethics (in my opinion) is a touchy subject, and has many sides.**


End file.
